The Cadet
by SAR132-4
Summary: The SRU is starting a cadet program for high schoolers, and the only girl has a secret she's hiding, can the SRU find it out before it's too late? Well, read and find out, review too. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I write too many fics and not enough chapters, lol :P, what do I look like? Comcast OnDemand Fan Fic service? lol, well, in short, I have created, you guessed it, another ongoing fan fic, STUPID WRITERS BLOCK I'LL SCORPIO YOU!! Read, review and enjoy! **

**-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/***

Ed walked into the briefing room of the SRU, he stood at the door, "Boss you wanted to see me?"

Greg looked up from his paperwork, "Yeah, Eddy, sit down."

Ed took a swivel chair and sat down next to his boss.

"So, Commander Holleran wants us to lead the new cadet program, I want you and Jules to go to Maplewood to give a presentation about it,"

"You sure boss? I'd think Spike or Wordy'd work better with the kids,"

"Yeah, but you have a teenage kid, you're probably more apt to connect with them, and get them more interested in this program,"

"Alright, what ever you say boss,"

"Thanks Ed,"

Ed nodded and left the briefing room.

**-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/* School -+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/***

"Hey, Kelly," Jesse, Kelly's best friend, came running up to the teenage student, "so, the Strategic Response Unit's coming to our school."

Kelly looked at Jesse, "Why?" she asked.

"Beats me, maybe they're talking about drugs or school violence or something," Jesse replied with a shrug.

"Great, you know, it's the same story, every single year they all talk about how drugs and guns don't mix with people, who listens? No one."

"Yep, but hey, we get out of Calc for free," Jesse said with a grin.

"Thank God,"

"So you comin' to the movies tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't. Gotta do homework,"

"You always say that when I want a night on the town, c'mon live a little, bring Tom for a date or something."

"Look, I'm sorry, I can't. I'm busy after school today, and dad doesn't like it if I come home late."

"Okay, I just want you to have fun."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

The bell rang and both girls went off to class.

**-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/* Home -+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/***

'_Shit,_' Kelly thought as she got home later than she intended. She slowly eased the door open, her father was passed out on the couch, drunk again. Though his blood alcohol content was 2 times the legal limit, he was a light sleeper.

_Snrk_. Her father rolled over and opened his eyes as soon as Kelly made a floorboard squeak. "You done with the dinner?" he asked drunkenly.

Kelly cringed and prepared for the worse as she answered with the inevitable truth. "N-no,"

"WHAT?!" he yelled, Kelly flinched. He was on his feet and dragging the teenager by the hair he roughly hauled her into the kitchen and pushed her on the ground. "You good fer nothin', GET STARTED!!"

He slapped her across the face and left. His rebuke wasn't as bad as it could have been, but Kelly felt the sting even after putting ice on it. She quietly made dinner, which he ate without leaving her any.

That night, Kelly's father pushed her down the stairs and into the basement, he kicked and beat her until he got bored and left her. Kelly hadn't screamed once, she had long ago learned that screaming never did anything but make her dad angrier, and more apt to kick and beat her.

**-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/* School -+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/***

The auditorium was crowded and filled with people, Kelly had taken a few Advil that morning, and with a story about how she fell down the stairs at her house, that was only slightly true, she managed to get away with limping a bit.

She saw the two SRU officers standing on the stage one was a bald, middle aged man, he had blue eyes that were fearless, kind of like the eyes of an action movie star. The other one was a girl, who Kelly had a hard time believing was a cop; she was just so . . . small.

They both waited for the chatter to quiet down, which, it did under the male cop's withering stare that would kill a forest if it was feasible.

"Good morning," he said into the microphone, "I'm Constable Ed Lane and this is Constable Jules Callaghan." He pointed to the woman.

This, of course, was followed by cat calls and wert-whirls from the back, Jules clenched her teeth and fought back the urge to Scorpio them on the spot.

Ed fought back an immature smile and coughed into the microphone, "Ahem!"

The auditorium fell silent as if they all had been Scorpioed.

"We aren't here today to talk about drugs or school violence, that's _next week_, but we are here to talk about the cadet program for the Strategic Response Unit. It meets weekdays from 3 to 7 and weekends, including the summer, from 9 am to 5 pm. You'll learn basic tactical training and hostage negotiations."

Someone raised their hand.

Ed called on them.

The person stood up, "Wait, when you say 'basic tactical training', does that mean we get to fire a gun?!" He looked excited.

"Once you have proved that you won't do anything stupid with it, yes, you'll learn to shoot a gun. But you'll also learn hand-to-hand combat, basic defensive skills, including learning how to use a ballistic shield correctly. This also counts as extra credit for your physical fitness course."

Kelly needed extra credit sorely in that class, she couldn't change in front of anyone without showing bruises, and so she usually skipped, even though her pain tolerance was so high by now, someone could very well shoot her and she'd be able to function normally.

"Alright, well, if anyone has any questions, or needs a permission form, Constable Callaghan and I will be available at all lunch shifts." Ed said, "Is there anything you'd like to add Constable Callaghan?"

"No, I think that pretty much sums it up," she said shooting a venomous glare towards the back when they once again dissolved in a myriad of wert-whirls. Again, Kelly had a hard time believing that she was a police officer.

At lunch, Ed seemed to be surrounded by all the girls, more apt to gush over how hot he is ((if only they saw Sam . . .)) than ask any relevant questions about the cadet program. Jules was having the same exact problem, except with the guys. Kelly managed to fight her way through the throng of testosterone fueled teens and to Jules.

"Hey," Jules greeted.

"Hi, umm, could I have one of those permission slips?"

"Yeah, sure," Jules handed her the form, "turn it in by next week to the person at the front desk at the Strategic Response Unit head quarters, you know where that is, right?"

"Yeah, I pass it on my way to school."

"Okay," Jules did some mental calculations, if the girl lived in a place where the route to school would take her to the SRU, she'd be living close to Jules's house.

Kelly took the sheet and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," Jules smiled back, "You're the only girl who's signed up so far."

"I'm not surprised," Kelly said signing the list of people who'd join.

**-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/* Home -+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/***

Kelly got home early and started dinner, trying to end the evening as painlessly as possible, though, her dad would find something to anger him, and beat her anyway.

Her dad ate dinner in silence, once again finishing it off before Kelly could get a bite, Kelly had to ask the question.

"Hey dad, there's this after school program, it offers extra credit, so maybe I could join?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he answered getting his 5th beer from the fridge.

He looked at the permission form and in a drunken scrawl, signed his name on the lines. He didn't take another look at it. Kelly knew that if she was home by 8, he wouldn't beat her for being late.

**-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/***

**TBC dun dun dun. I might not update as fast as you want me too, I am so terribly sorry about the non-updates on my other ones, I guess u'll have to wait, but the longer you wait, the better it'll be when its finally up.**

**SO PLEASE NO KNOCKING ON MY WINDOWS WITH A REMMY OR A GRENADE LAUNCHER, OR I'LL GET TEAM ONE TO GUARD MY HOUSE**

_**AND BTW:**_**I'm writing a novel now, so def, it's gonna be a juggling act. But if one day you see a book called **_**Pushing the Limits**_** by an Emily Wong, well, you'll finally get to see SAR132-4's first published original work. **

**Once I finish my novel, I'm sending a bunch of copies to the Flashpoint set, 1 for Jules, 1 for Sam, 1 for Ed, 1 for Greg, 1 for Spike, 1 for Wordy and 1 for Lou. AND 1 for Mark and 1 for Stephanie as well as several more for those miscellaneous cast, just so they have something to read. And if they come to my house, well, let's just say it's gonna take a kiss from Sam to resuscitate me, and then pull me back under as I realize it was Sam. But I'll die happy! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya!!! I need to clear up my mind a bit, so I'm gracing you with another chapter, wow I'm nice. You guys have any suggestions for my novel, you can put it in review or PM me I don't bite . . . usually. You can find my email on my profile. I'm second guessing the decision for the title of **_**Pushing the Limits**_** and I might use another title, I have no clue yet tho, I'm settling for finishing the book at least. ****.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4a/Mount_**** but dayum, they're climbing that thing to save a few people. (in the book) **

**Well at least I know that I can write a novel 100000x10****300000****% better than Twilight. (sorry Twilight fans, but it's true, AT LEAST MINE HAS **_**PLOT**_ rather than some random sparkly idiotic stalking vampire . . .**) **

**BUT HEY! THIS IS A FAN FIC! SO READ, REVIEW AND MOST OF ALL **_**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!**_

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

**-**_**Fast forward to a few weeks later-**_

Kelly arrived at the station in her cadet uniform, which looked almost exactly like the SRU uniform, except it was dark blue, there was no badge on the side, and instead of POLICE in big black letters on the back, there was CADET and it was in white. The name tag was still in the same place, and on Kelly's uniform, it said: "K. Favinger".

She entered the briefing room after signing in with Winnie at the front desk. There were at least seven other boys in the room, staring at her. This was certainly going to be awkward.

Ed, Jules and five other people walked into the room. One of the men, a heavy-set man with a bald head and brown eyes stood at the head of the large table. He looked like someone who'd make a good father, or someone to at least talk to.

"Hello everybody, I am Sergeant Greg Parker. Welcome to your first day of cadet camp," he announced looking at everyone. "Let me introduce you to the team."

"You already know Constables Callaghan and Lane, and this is Constable Kevin Wordsworth, you can call him Wordy," Greg stated pointing to Wordy, "This is Constable Mike Scarlatti, he goes by Spike," he pointed to the bomb expert. "This is Constable Lou Young," pointing to the less lethal expert, "and this is Constable Sam Braddock." The sergeant pointed to what Kelly considered as the hottest guy in the room.

"So, today we're learning basic hand-to-hand combat, and then how to connect with the subject. Training sessions consist of half tactical training, and half of hostage negotiation. So Wordy's going to take you down to the training room and give you some pointers on how to fight, and then we'll try it out," Ed said.

Wordy smiled and said, "Alright, follow me everyone." He looked at the cadets; he loved them already (in a non-creepy way, more of fatherly).

They entered the sparring ring and they stood in a circle as Wordy stood in the center. He said, "Okay, watch me carefully," he pointed to a kid standing in the circle, they walked forward.

"What's your name?" Wordy asked him.

"Ben," the kid answered.

"Okay Ben, I want you to try to attack me, punch, kick or what ever anywhere." Wordy said.

Ben looked taken aback, "What?"

"Give me your best shot," Wordy encouraged.

Ben seemed to hesitate for a second, wondering if Wordy was crazy, he then lashed out, trying to punch Wordy in the gut. In 5 seconds flat, Ben was on the floor, the arm he used to try to punch Wordy was twisted behind his back and Wordy had his knee on the small of Ben's back.

Ben was surprised, as was the whole class, "How'd you do that?" another kid sputtered.

Wordy smiled, "Alright, I'll slow it down for you. Ben?"

Ben threw his fist at Wordy again, Wordy grabbed Ben's wrist and used Ben's momentum against him, allowing Ben to more or less fly by, Wordy than twisted Ben's arm behind his back and forced him to the floor. "That's how it's done," Wordy announced. "So guys, practice that for a bit."

Kelly paired up with Ben, who was now a bit more nervous about punching a girl, who more or less skipped gym. He tried to punch her anyway.

Thousands of painful memories that Kelly lived, and was still living through, hit her in that moment of being attacked, even if it was a training exercise. She just reacted, and with a few lightning quick moves, had Ben on the ground with both arms twisted behind his back.

Half the room twisted to stare, and one guy let him self be belted in the jaw as he looked at Kelly with his mouth agape.

Wordy paired Kelly up with another kid, with the same results as he was shown up by a girl, at a guy's fight. Pretty soon, Kelly was sparring with Wordy as the guys nursed their injured pride. Wordy smiled inwardly, this was exactly what part of the team felt like when they sparred with Jules.

By the time the training for hostage negotiation begun, Wordy had won seven out of the nine spars they fought, and Kelly had barely managed to win against the senior officer the other two.

But when Kelly was trying to connect with the hostage taker, she stuttered and mumbled, earning Lou a "bullet" to the head from Spike.

Greg tried to coach her through a few, but every time Kelly reached the crucial moments of connecting with the subject, she just shut down. Being a good negotiator meant telling the truth, but she couldn't. Telling the truth meant telling everyone that her father had beat her every night, and she allowed it, she didn't fight back. Telling that meant that she had a weakness.

The training session had ended on a bad note for Kelly, and Sam, in an uncharacteristic manner, tried to make the cadet feel better, "Don't worry, I had trouble connecting with the subjects when I first joined," he said to her.

Kelly smiled, "Thanks."

"Any time," was his reply.

Greg watched as Kelly left the building with a serious expression on his face.

Ed walked up to the sergeant, "What do you think boss? That she's hiding something?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," the negotiator agreed, "notice how she closed up when I suggested she talk about her home life?"

"Yeah," Ed replied, he and the sarge both felt it. Something was up, and with all indications, it wasn't good.

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/ Home -+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

Kelly arrived back at the house after walking on the darkening streets. Her father was on the couch again, waiting for her, Kelly winced internally this was never a good thing.

Her father jumped off the couch and rushed her as soon as she closed the door. She flinched as she felt the slap to her face.

"YOU'RE LATE!" he yelled at her, indicating to the clock. Kelly winced as he punched her again in the stomach and then in the face. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against a wall, Kelly blinked. She wasn't in her house being beat up by her dad, she was back on the sparring mat with Wordy. And suddenly, Kelly struck back for once. She used all her strength and managed to shove her dad off of her. She pushed him into the couch, which buckled and collapsed under the sudden weight.

Her dad's face became taught with rage, he rushed Kelly, but Kelly ducked out of the way, and did the only thing she could, she opened the door and ran off into the dark night.

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

**TBC!!! :O :O :O!!!! DUN DUN DUN!!! Cliff hanger of doooom! Hope you liked it! More chapters coming up as soon as I can think them up! REACHED 10 PAGES ON MY NOVEL!! CELEBRATE EVERYONE!! lol. ;) Well, until next time, this is SAR132-4 in a chipper mood. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, two in a night, I'm on a roll! Soo, here we go! God I'm so mean to my OCs **

_**Kelly: Yes, yes you are . . . **_

**Me: Er . . . well I could have made it worse xD **

_**Kelly: Ri-ight . . . **_

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

Kelly stumbled through the cold rain and down the side walk, tears were running down her face, and strange sobs were ripping through her chest. She didn't dare slow down her pace, not with her dad only a few streets away. Her face still stung from the blows, and her collarbone hurt, really bad. She could go to the only place that she passed every day on her way to school.

She thanked the person who thought giving out each member of Team One's address was a good idea. But as Kelly arrived at Jules's house, her heart fell, and hit rock bottom with a thud. The lights were off, and the Jeep was gone.

Jules was still on shift.

Kelly mechanically stumbled over to the porch steps any way, hoping that the shift would end soon, even though it probably wouldn't. She leaned against the siding of the house, underneath the roof so she wouldn't get even wetter. She felt numb, her face probably had a huge bruise, but she didn't feel it. She wasn't even cold anymore.

Some part of her instincts screamed that that was dangerous, she should get warm, get feeling back into her deadened limbs. Another, more dominant part, felt as if she should just sleep; forget the whole thing ever happened. She decided to listen to her more dominant feelings, and she leaned her head back on the damp siding. But before she could even close her eyes, head lights blinded her, head lights from a metallic green Jeep Wrangler belonging to the only female member of the SRU.

Jules saw the prone figure curled up on her porch, her first thought was that some homeless guy had holed up there, and that if he didn't leave soon, he was going to be facing the business end of her service weapon.

But as the headlights shined on the all too familiar cadet uniform, Jules realized what really happened, and she felt a sinking feeling in her gut she wasn't accustomed to feeling, '_Sarge was right_,' she thought. Greg had asked the team to keep an eye out on Kelly, he felt like something was going on at her house, and that it could quickly escalate.

Jules got out of her car as quick as she could and practically sprinted the ten feet to Kelly. "Kelly," she said in concern as she took in Kelly's face, a dark bruise already forming on her cheek.

Kelly looked at Jules with her dark eyes, "I fought back," she said quietly. She looked back down at the porch floor.

"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital," Jules helped Kelly to her feet and down the porch steps. She opened the passenger door to the jeep and Kelly stepped in. Her eyes were glassy, and she wasn't even shivering. Jules knew this was a very bad thing, one of her brothers had fell into the river in the winter, and when he was pulled out, he had the same glassy stare, and the same numbness. This wasn't serious, it was deadly.

Jules called the sergeant as she floored it and sped off to the hospital. "Sarge," she said in the phone when he picked up, "You were right about Kelly, she was on my door step. She defended her self when her dad tried to beat her."

Greg said, "Oh my God, is she okay?"

"I'm taking her to Saint Michaels, she has some pretty bad bruises, and I think she's hypothermic." Jules had cranked up the heat to full blast in the Jeep but drafts from the cold outside air came in from small openings in the cover. For once in the several years she had owned it, Jules wished she didn't have the Jeep.

Greg swallowed, "Alright, I'll meet you there," he said. "I'll get Wordy and Sam to check her house out; we have her address on file."

"Copy," Jules said, completely out of character for her when she was off shift. But this whole night had practically turned into a call.

Jules screeched to a stop at the emergency room at Saint Michaels, she entered the ER with Kelly, and the nurse at the desk had to only take one look at the hypothermic teen before getting a gurney.

Jules told the doctor all she knew about Kelly, and he directed Jules to wait in the waiting room and that he'd tell her when he was done examining her. Jules waited impatiently in emergency department waiting room for what seemed to be hours, Greg had come with bad news. By the looks of it, Kelly's father had left the house and took all his clothes with him, he probably skipped town. Sam and Wordy found signs of a big struggle though.

At 4 am, the doctor finally came out of the ER and met with Jules and Greg, "She has a broken collar bone and serious bruising around her face. When Ms. Favinger came in, she had a temp of 89.2, this is stage three hypothermia, she was lucky to be brought in so quickly, if she didn't get help for another 30 minutes, she would have died." The doctor concluded, "We're keeping her under observation for 24 hours, but she should be out of the woods."

"Can we see her?" Greg asked.

"She's sleeping right now, but yes, we admitted her into the general ward, room 221."

Greg got a call from Wordy. "How's she doing?" Wordy asked worriedly, it was apparent he hadn't gotten much sleep that night.

"She'll be fine, she was hypothermic and she had a broken collarbone."

Wordy began apologizing almost immediately, "Boss, I should have known."

"Wordy, it's okay, she's fine now, and that scumbag won't hurt her anymore."

Wordy nodded and said, "I'm glad he won't be. But he's out there somewhere, and one day, someone else may be hurt by him."

"We'll find the guy who did this, and we'll make sure he goes to prison for a long time," Greg said with conviction.

"Right," Wordy smiled on the other end of the line.

"Alright Wordy, get some sleep, sounds like you've been up all night." Greg said and hung up the phone before he could argue.

Kelly had slept pretty much the entire morning, only begrudgingly awakening to eat breakfast and lunch. By the afternoon though, she was fully awake and alert, and pretty much back to her old self.

Every single member of the team had pretty much visited her once throughout the day.

"Here I am, first day of camp, I get injured, and all of Team One is visiting me," Kelly quipped.

"Hey," Ed said in mock seriousness, "It doesn't matter if you're a cadet, or if its your first time on the job, when the 'cool pants' go on, even if they're the junior ones, we have your back."

"Any way, we could use more people with your fighting skills," Sam said only half seriously. "No one's ever beat Wordy."

"Yeah, and here's a cadet who's beat me, not once, but twice in a day," Wordy said hanging his head in mock depression.

The whole room laughed, and Kelly, though bright and shining on the outside, still showed pain in her dark eyes.

That night after dinner, Jules walked in with two forms, one was a release form from the hospital, the other looked pretty official and it wasn't more of a form rather than a stack of papers.

"So, they're releasing you from the hospital," Jules said.

"Yeah, but where am I gonna stay? Isn't my house a crime scene by now?" Kelly asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Jules said looking at Kelly, "I'm adopting you."

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

***GASP!!* NOT ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!!!! –Hides behind SRU- SAM SAVE ME!!!! **

_**Kelly: Congrats, now I'm only slightly PO-ed at you. **_

**Me: -congrats self- **

_**Kelly: I have a feeling things aren't over . . . **_

**Me: You don't see a "Complete" as the status, yeah? Things aren't over, NOT BY A LONG SHOT. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm ba-ack!! =3. **

_**Kelly: Oh **__**joy**_**.**

**Me: Hey, I'm your creator . . . **

_**Kelly: So what happens in this chapter? I become a quadriplegic? **_

**Me: You'll seeee :) **

_**Kelly: You have no clue, do you?**_

**Me: Nope =3.**

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

Kelly looked at Jules for a second, and then at the papers in her hand, "You want to adopt me?"

"Yes," Jules nodded.

"B-but," she stuttered, "we hardly know each other, and I mean, I wouldn't be a burden or anything?"

Jules looked a bit taken aback, "No, you wouldn't. The moment you entered the cadet program, you became a member of Team One, and we never leave a person behind. Anyway," she added as an after thought, "Wordy needs a sparring partner who can challenge him."

Kelly smiled at that, "So I get to move in with you tonight?"

"Yep," Jules replied, "and you can still go to Maplewood since I live in the school district."

Kelly was released from the hospital and she got into the Jeep, she looked at the back and saw a suitcase there, her suitcase, and her backpack.

"My clothes and school stuff in there?" she asked Jules.

"Yeah, Spike got them today," Jules replied.

Kelly smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem,"

Jules drove Kelly to the house and helped carry her only suitcase to the door since Kelly's arm was in a sling.

'_Maybe Kelly and I can go to the Eaton Center and get her more clothes_,' Jules thought as she carried the light suitcase up the porch stairs and opened the door. She turned on the lights to a slightly messy house, Jules was still renovating.

"Sorry about the mess," Jules said, "I was renovating and I had to repaint this room." She entered the family room. Half a wall was painted in Santorini Sky the other two were white.

Kelly didn't mind, she liked the look of the house, even if it was slightly messy. And she liked the smell of a freshly painted wall.

"You up for going to school tomorrow? I mean, there's only one more day," Jules asked.

"Yeah," Kelly nodded her shoulder didn't hurt that bad anymore, and she was more or less well rested. She could last a day in school.

"Alright, well I'll show you your room." Jules led Kelly to a small room with a dresser and a queen sized bed. "This is the guest room. The bathroom is down the hall and to the left, my room's right next door if you need anything."

Kelly nodded and walked into her new room, it was pretty nice, the walls were a light green and the bed spread with a floral pattern accented them very nicely.

"Alright, so, I'll wake you up tomorrow at 6," Jules said, "You need help with anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks," Kelly answered.

"Okay, g'nite,"

"Night," Kelly said as Jules left. Kelly dressed into her pajamas, careful not to tweak her injured shoulder. She got into the bed after turning off the light and tried to sleep. It did not come easy.

It seemed as if once she was in safe hands, and her future was looking brightly on her, that the past came rushing up to tackle her and throw her to the ground. Because no sooner did she close her eyes, the nightmares came.

_It was one of those running dreams everyone hates, it felt as if the further Kelly tried to sprint, the less area she was covering on the dark streets. _

'_Just need to get to the SRU, just need to get to the SRU,' she thought breathlessly. Her pursuer was catching up, shouting taunts at her. _

"_You can't run away from me Kelly, I'm gonna kill you," her father's voice seemed to come from all sides. Then the inevitable, Kelly tripped. _

_He was on her so fast, she didn't know what happened, but suddenly, he drew a knife, and slammed it down on her chest. _

Kelly woke up in a cold sweat gasping, she didn't know what brought that dream on. She looked outside, a faint glow could be seen and the morning traffic could be heard.

Jules poked her head into Kelly's room. "Oh, you're up, it's six, you want breakfast?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kelly said a bit breathlessly.

Jules looked a bit closer at Kelly, "Are you okay? I mean, you don't have to go to school if you don't want to."

"No, I'm fine, I'll go," Kelly said. She sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at Jules.

"Alright, well, I'll drive you to school," she said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kelly wasn't sure who she was assuring more, Jules or her self. '_Get a grip Kelly, it was just a dream,_' she thought to her self.

"Alright, be down in 15 minutes." Jules said sternly.

"I will."

Jules left and went downstairs to make eggs and toast. She thought about Kelly's face that morning, it looked as if she had seen a ghost, '_She'll tell me when she's ready to_,' Jules thought.

Kelly took a shower trying to calm her self down, it didn't work that well, but she managed to lower her heart rate by a few hundred beats per minute. She dried her self and got dressed, putting on the stupid sling as well. It was annoying, and Kelly knew that she'd be waiting on the sidelines at the camp.

She ate probably the best breakfast she ate in her life, and the only breakfast someone else had made for her since she was 5.

Jules drove Kelly to school and as Kelly was getting her stuff into the locker, Jesse came up. It didn't take long for anything to spread around Maplewood, the top story on the grapevine was that Kelly was being abused.

"Kelly," Jesse said as she walked up to Kelly's locker, "I am so sorry I didn't realize what happened."

"It's okay Jesse, I didn't tell anyone, let alone want them to know," Kelly replied.

"Well, guess who's making an encore presentation at our school." Jesse said as she pointed to Wordy, Sam and Jules walking in to the school with their uniforms on.

"Wow, I wonder what they're going to be talking about," Kelly said. Jules hadn't talked to Kelly about her going to the school.

"Child abuse," Jesse said quietly.

"Oh," Kelly was suddenly very interested in the linoleum flooring.

"Well, I've got to go to Calc, if you need to talk to me, I'm available Kells." Jesse said.

"Thanks Jesse,"

"No problem," Jesse smiled and walked off to Calculus.

Kelly's day back wasn't too hard, until the assembly came and Kelly sat in the darkened auditorium.

Wordy stood at the front looking in on everyone sitting in the seats. He introduced the audience to his team mates.

"Hi everyone, I'm Constable Wordsworth with the Strategic Response Unit, and these are Constables Callaghan and Braddock," he said gesturing to Sam and Jules.

Like the first time Jules came to the school, the guys in the audience burst into a myriad of whistles and cat calls. One brave teenager stood in the back and shouted at the top of his lungs, "HEY THERE SEXY! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" to the general merriment of the male audience.

Both Sam and Jules glowered in the teen's general direction. Kelly could have sworn Sam's hand twitched toward the gun still in its holster on his leg.

When Sam was introduced, half of the girls nearly fainted. Several of them batted eyelashes and fluffed their hair in his general direction, forgetting that the seating area was too dark for Sam to see such a movement.

Wordy regained the audience's attention, "Ahem."

The talking gradually died down.

"Undoubtedly you heard today that there was someone who was hurt pretty badly by their dad the other day," Wordy said. "Today we're here to talk about child abuse."

He went on for the next fifty minutes talking about child abuse and answering the audience's questions, which generally consisted of marriage proposals to either Sam or Jules.

The two snipers finally threw up their hands and left the stage when the 30th senior had asked Sam to marry her. Everyone was laughing hard, Wordy had a bit of a hard time holding back a few chuckles himself. He was also pretty worried, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen, Ed should have come after all.

"Well, if anyone's having trouble, call the National Child Abuse Hotline at . . ."

Kelly looked at the dark floor, she felt mortified, here was the SRU trying to help people, and they were shunning it, trying to make this whole thing a comedy hour. What she lived through wasn't funny in any sense of the word; she had practically been through Hell.

"Kells," Jesse said walking up to her best friend during lunch, "I'm sorry about what happened there, it was Rob, I tried to shut him up."

"It's okay," Kelly said looking at Jesse. She quickly looked away and to the side, "It's just that, what I went through wasn't fun, you know?"

"Yeah, it must have been hard,"

"Yeah." Hard wasn't even a word to describe it.

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/ Cadet Camp-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

"Gah!" Kelly gasped in surprise as she cut the wrong wire in the "bomb" and a smiley face on a spring popped out at her like a jack-in-the-box.

Spike laughed, "Looks like the explosive device has detonated, let's try again."

Ed was kneeling beside a scared-out-of-his-mind cadet, "30 seconds until the explosive device detonates."

The poor kid was sweating bullets as he placed the wire clippers on a red wire.

"20 seconds,"

His hand shakily moved to the next one, his eyes filled with indecision and regrets.

"10 seconds, pick a wire!"

He cut one of the wires, and he sighed in relief as the device didn't "detonate".

"Good job, now lets move onto the next one."

The cadet shakily made his way to the next device. Greg worried he might faint if he was placed under Ed's hawk-like gaze and switched out Spike and Ed.

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/ Somewhere in Ottawa -+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

Kelly's abusive father looked up from the display case of the pawn shop and at the owner. "What'd you say?"

"Just said that you didn't look like the type to buy a gun, you a badge?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be telling you," he said looking back down at the guns on display, he saw a .50 cal Desert Eagle in pristine condition sitting there. It was exactly the type of gun he wanted.

"You have good taste," the owner said as he took the gun from the case, "you got 50 grand?"

The father nodded and handed him a wad of cash, the owner counted it again and again, "Alright sir, here's your gun and a box of ammo."

He nodded and grabbed both, shoving them in an unseen pocket in his jacket, Kelly was gonna pay for what she did. She was going to pay, and so was anyone willing to protect her . . .

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

**OH NO! NOT ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!! :O *GASP***

_**Kelly: Evilll, eviilll fan fic writer. **_

**Me: Yes, I know . . . you can do hand-to-hand, but you can't deactivate a simple explosive device? **

_**Kelly: You're the one who's writing this . . . not me. **_

**Me: You have a point there . . . **

_**Kelly: lemme guess, I'm gonna get shot with a Deagle the next round. **_

**Me: You'll see =3**

_**Kelly: Yes cause I always see . . . **_

**Me: I made you an abused child, not a blind person. **

_**Kelly: That's not what I- *sighs* -gives up- **_

**Me: well, stay tuned for the next chapter. **

_**Kelly: AND PLEASE TELL SAR132-4 NOT TO KILL ME!!!**_

**Me: Why would I kill you? *is confused* **

_**Kelly: *sighs* nvm **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kelly: Oh joy, another chapter in which something happens to me that will either traumatize me or other wise harm me. **_

**Me: I didn't know you felt that way :O **

_**Kelly: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY BLIND?!**_

**Me: Well . . . to put it bluntly, I never really pay attention xD**

_**Kelly: Just so you know, OC killing is a criminal offense in this universe . . .**_

**Me: =O IT IS?! –checks laws- **

_**Kelly: Well while you're doing that, why don't write the next chapter for your all faithful fans?**_

**Me: Otay! =3 **

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

12 weeks had passed without anything major happening in Kelly's life, the sling came off and she returned to normal activities. Including being a cadet in the SRU.

She learned how to drive in a rolling stop, under the intense tutelage of Sam, she had a hard time concentrating every time the rookie had put his hands on the steering wheel almost touching hers helping her control the SUV.

She had a car now; she bought a used Honda Civic for only a few hundred dollars. It worked pretty well, considering it was more than a few years old. Most days, she drove her self to school since Jules usually returned from the night shift just as she was leaving.

One day, she saw someone very familiar walking up to her. Someone she'd really like to forget, but it brought all her nightmares to life. Her dad, in the flesh, was walking up to her with a singular purpose. Jules was on the daytime shift, so no one was at the house. Kelly's hand gripped instinctively around the phone she had in her pocket, she pressed a button, hoping it was the number for someone's speed dial.

It was.

Wordy answered his ringing cell phone after recognizing the number, "Kelly?"

Kelly kept muttering the same thing over and over again, hoping that who ever answered would hear, "He's here, he's here, he's here."

Her dad stopped in front of her and pulled out a gun from his jacket. He had contemplated just shooting her there and getting it over with, but he decided that he would have a bit of fun with his quarry first. He pointed the gun at her, "If you want to live, get into the car, now."

Kelly nodded, she was going to keep him as calm as possible to delay the inevitable as long as possible so the SRU could come. She got into the drivers side of the car while her father entered the passengers side.

He pointed the gun to her head, "Drive."

Kelly did just that.

Wordy had heard enough when she said, "he's back" he put the phone on speaker mode and walked into the briefing room.

"Boss, we have a problem," he put the cell phone on the table and Greg listened in horror at the ears in.

Suddenly the alarm blared, "_Team One gear up, hot call. Reports of a male wielding a gun in a vehicle on Yonge Street. License plate M63720 registered to Kelly Favinger._" Came the new dispatcher's, Peter, voice over the PA system.

Half the team gasped in shock as the name was pronounced over the intercom.

They geared up and got into the SUVs, Greg thought of an action plan with Ed.

"I don't like the look of this boss," Ed stated as they barreled down the freeway with their sirens blaring.

"Me neither, lots of civilian presence, and traffic's pretty bad there." Greg said.

"Kelly knows what she's doing," Ed replied, "she'll try to keep him as calm as possible. So what do you think? Rolling stop?"

"He has a gun, if we try to stop them, he might use it. We better get a GPS tracker on the car and back off."

"Remember the last time we used the tracker, it came off and we lost the subject."

"Right," Greg replied, "but we can't execute a rolling stop. Let's set up the GPS tracker and fall back."

"Copy," the team said.

"Peter, patch the audio from Wordy's phone and put it on Channel 4."

"Copy," Peter patched the audio through.

"Boss, I have a visual on the car," Jules said through the radio. Her heart rate spiked as she saw Kelly and the subject in it.

"Copy that," Greg said, "Don't do anything brash."

"Copy,"

Kelly's father looked in the rear view mirror, he saw the black SUV. "You called the damn cops, didn't you?!"

"Dad, I didn't do it," Kelly said staring at the road, her back was taught and she was fighting the urge to panic. She knew that if she lost focus, the car would crash, she was going over 70 on the road.

"Then why the hell are they following us?!" he pointed the gun at Kelly's head and shook it in her face.

"Dad, you're pointing a gun at me in a car, I think any one would call the police," Kelly said evenly.

"You think you have all the answers!" her dad yelled, "Well I'll show your cop friends that you're not going back to them!"

Kelly's father pointed the gun towards the SUV and fired, the rear window of the Civic exploded and shattered glass got everywhere. The bullet had missed the SUV by inches.

"He's firing at us Sarge!" Sam said into the ear piece.

"Fall back!" Greg ordered.

The SUV dropped back and was soon out of sight.

"Dad, please, just put the gun down," Kelly said with a slight edge of panic to her voice.

"No!!" her dad yelled at her, "Don't tell me what to do dammit! Take that exit!!" He pointed to an exit that would take them onto the Gardiner Expressway. He knew that there was a chance that they'd lose the SRU in the traffic.

"Okay," Kelly said going onto the on ramp and turning onto the expressway.

"Peter, let's see if we can track Kelly's cell." Greg said in the car.

"Copy," Peter typed something into the computer, a few seconds later, an image blipped onto Greg's laptop, it showed an orange dot moving along the road.

"Alright, they're heading west on the Gardiner Expressway," Greg stated.

"Do you want us to follow as closely as possible?" Sam asked.

"Copy, but don't let your self be seen." Greg said pulling in behind Sam's car. "We don't want him to fire that gun."

Suddenly the sound of gunshots going off was heard over the radio, it was from Kelly's car.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" Kelly panicked as her father started shooting at other motorists.

"They won't move dammit! Shut the fuck up!"

Kelly knew it was only a matter of time before he'd hurt someone or kill them. She made a split second decision, she checked the road to the left of her, the lane was fairly empty, and she turned the steering wheel hard to the left. The speeding car swerved out of control and Kelly used the distraction as an opportunity to grab the gun, it discharged and left a bullet hole through the roof. The car started flipping over in the median, once, twice, thrice and then a fourth and fifth time in the median.

Sam pulled up beside the wreckage; the car was smoking and upside down. It looked like a crushed soda can. Kelly's father staggered out of the vehicle and pointed the gun at the black SUVs.

"Don't even get close!" he yelled.

Ed got out of his SUV and pointed his Glock at the father, "Put down the gun!"

"No!" the father yelled firing it.

It was followed shortly after by another gunshot, Ed fired his weapon and the bullet hit the enraged man in the head. He collapsed to the ground, blood pooling underneath his head.

Jules sprinted to the car, "Kelly!"

Sam was the first one to the car, granted, he did have longer legs and could sprint farther.

He saw Kelly's prone shape stuck underneath the car, her arm was bent in the wrong direction and she was bleeding profusely through a wound in her hand. Sam heard a gasp beside him; Jules had made it to the car.

"Medics are enroute," Greg stated running up to the both of them, he was with the rest of the team.

"We need to get her out of there," Jules said her breath catching as she said the words.

"The space is pretty tight," Sam stated as he looked in. Jules was one step ahead of him, she sent a savage kick into the wind shield, which was already broken in a bit. The rest of the glass came loose, and with the help of the rest of the team, they pulled the glass back and opened up a small portal that Jules could get through.

Sam noticed that the car was smoking, "Jules, watch out, the car's smoking."

Jules got to work trying to get Kelly out of the car, it was a tough going, the seatbelt was jammed though. Jules took out a pocket knife and slashed the belt. Kelly, miraculously, wasn't stuck underneath the dashboard. But she was still wedged between the roof and the seat.

Sam saw flames sprouting up from the undercarriage, "Damn it!" he yelled as did half of the team.

Ed yelled into the car, "Jules! GET OUT OF THERE!!"

"Give me five more seconds," Jules called back, she carefully maneuvered Kelly out of the seat and on her back.

The flames creeped closer to the gas tank, and Jules grabbed onto Kelly as Ed and Wordy dragged her out by her feet.

Just as Kelly and Jules were freed from the wreckage, the car exploded.

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

**Me: So, yeah Kelly, I did check the laws. =/**

_**Kelly: And?**_

**Me: Yes, it is illegal in this universe to kill OC's.**

_**Kelly: You sound bummed by that fact.**_

**Me: I do? I wasn't really killing you . . .**

_**Kelly: So I'm not dead?**_

**Me: Well, you're gonna have to wait. **

_**Kelly: Rename your fan fictions "Cliffhangers of Doom!" next time, got it?**_

**Me: Copy tha-at! =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMFG!! I AM SO SORRY! I really haven't updated in a very long while!! Camille, your threat is acknowledged, now don't go scorpioing me! But I had writers block, and it was, well blocking me, and I had such good ideas for my novel I pushed this in the back of my head until now! **

_**Kelly: I really didn't mind. **_

**Me: of course you didn't, but now you will. **

_**Kelly: You really . . . better not kill me . . .**_

**Me: Relax, that's against my universal law . . . of course I can change the law . . .**

_**Kelly: You better not . . . **_

**Me: Relax, okay? C'mon, let's keep the peace here. Now please, you're comatose, stop talking.**

_**Kelly: I'm WHAT?!**_

**Me: You don't expect to be in a car that's flipped over like 5 times to walk away unscathed, do ya?**

_**Kelly: My dad seemed to do it quite well . . .**_

**Me: He had massive internal bleeding, okay? Jeez, alright, let's stop holding up the readers and start writing this thing!!**

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

The medics and the firefighters got to the scene of the crash, and while the fire fighters put water on the smoldering wreckage, the paramedics tended to Jules and Kelly.

"Insert an IV, let's get her stabilized," a medic called out as he put a neck brace on Kelly, she was bleeding badly from numerous cuts all over her body. Her legs as well as Jules's were burned from the explosion.

"Her pulse is thready!" another medic called out, "we need to get her to the hospital, now!"

"Okay, someone get the backboard!"

They rolled Kelly onto a backboard and tied her in. "On my count, one, two and!" they lifted Kelly up and put her onto a stretcher and wheeled her toward the ambulance.

Meanwhile, Jules was also being treated by the medics, she tried to get up, but the medic pushed her down, "Ma'am, we need you to stay calm and lay back down, you have some pretty bad injuries."

Jules didn't feel anything, but she could see the blood coming from her cut up hands and her pants were nearly burned off.

"Okay, we're going to lift you up onto the stretcher, okay?" the medic asked.

Jules nodded, and the team of EMTs lifted her onto the stretcher and then wheeled her off into a separate ambulance. "Where's Kelly going?" she asked.

"You two are both going to the same hospital, don't worry." the medic reassured her.

They reached the emergency room and one of the bays was in complete turmoil.

"We're losing her!" a doctor shouted as Kelly flat lined, "get the crash cart!"

Jules struggled against another one of the doctors who was treating her, but the doctor managed to hold her back, "There's nothing you can do," he said managing to push her back onto the bed.

"Charge to 250," the doctor ordered, placing the paddles on Kelly's chest, "Clear!"

He shocked Kelly, but she still was flat lining,

"Charge to 300!" he yelled. "Clear!"

This time, the monitors showed a pulse and as soon as the monitors came back to life he began shouting orders, "Let's get a CT scan and x-rays!"

Jules lost her strength and she allowed the doctor to tend to her hands and legs. She had to get stitches on her hands where the glass had cut them and her, and the burns on her leg were severe.

"We're going to need to do a skin graft," the surgeon said after looking at the burns, "get her prepped for OR."

The area around Jules's bed was a flurry of activity and a doctor injected something into the IV line and her world went dark.

Meanwhile, the doctor in charge of Kelly looked at the CT scans and he didn't like what he saw, "We need to do surgery now, she might not make it though." he said to the surgeon.

The surgeon gravely agreed, but they had to try.

Several hours later, Team One was gathered in the waiting room, everyone was worried for Jules and Kelly. Finally, the surgeon came in.

The whole team stood up, Greg asked, "Jules and Kelly, how are they?"

"Are you guys family?" the surgeon asked.

"We're close enough," Ed stated impatient and annoyed. Greg shot him a warning glance.

"Well," the surgeon began, "we had to do skin graft operations on both Jules and Kelly, their legs were badly burned by the blast. Jules is out of surgery currently and in recovery, Kelly's still in surgery, she sustained severe internal injuries in the crash, and her leg and arm are badly broken. She has a 50% chance of surviving this, but we're doing all we can."

"Can we see Jules?" Sam wanted to know.

"She's still unconscious, but yes, one at a time you can see her."

Upon Sam's insistence, Greg had let him go to see Jules first. Though the two had broken up, they still had a connection, a bond forged between them that couldn't be broken. Not easily.

"Jules," he breathed as he saw his team mate lying in the bed, her legs were bandaged heavily and so were her hands. He sat there for thirty minutes, holding her hand and telling her it would be okay, that Kelly would fight through this as well.

Finally, he managed to pull himself away from Jules so that Greg could visit. 5 minutes into Greg's visit, Jules's eyes fluttered, and she groaned.

"Jules?" Greg asked.

"Sarge?" Jules opened her eyes into the dark hospital room, she was dazed and tired. Her legs hurt from the burns and so did her back, since they had to take skin from there to put on her legs.

"I'm here Jules,"

"Where's Kelly?" Greg dreaded the question, but Jules had to know.

"Kelly's still in surgery, she has a 50% chance of surviving."

Jules closed her eyes and tears leaked out, Kelly may be alive for now, but would she be tomorrow?

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

_**Kelly: You're playing God!! **_

**Me: You were created by me!!! Of course I'm playing God! **

_**Kelly: -sigh- isn't it against ur OC universal law to kill me?!**_

**Me: As I said, laws can be changed. –evil grin- -grabs pen and writes down new legislation.**

_**Kelly: -sigh- **_

**Me: No worries, by the power of the fans I shall not kill you, or else Camille and most likely elle127 and Kuro Yuki Valkyrie will lead a massive rabid fan girl assault on my house. **

_**Kelly: So you the power of your fans is what is keeping me alive. **_

**Me: Yes. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**For a friend (they didn't ask, I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart), I'm making this chapter a bit Wordy-centric, and it also fits since he has 3 girls and one on the way. **

_**Kelly: Can I talk now?**_

**Me: No, still comatose =3. **

_**Kelly: -sigh- - . - . . - - . . . - . - . - . . - . - . . - . - - - - - . - . … . - . - . - - - - . . . . . - - . .**_

**Me: Is that Morse code?**

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The IV drip sounded loudly in the quiet room, Kelly lay in the ICU bed on ventilator. Her face was deceptively peaceful, not even showing the battle of life and death happening inside.

Wordy stood at the doorway to Kelly's room, she was finally out of surgery after 7 hours, the injuries were extensive the surgeon had said.

Though he knew better, he couldn't help but to think this was his fault, he was the one who had taught her self defense, if he hadn't, Kelly wouldn't have fought back against her father. Even though Wordy knew it was stupid to blame himself for something that would have happened regardless of his teaching, he was a father and he couldn't help but feel responsible for Kelly.

He sighed and turned away to face the empty hallway, it was late at night, way past normal visiting hours, but the doctors had allowed Team One to stay, not only because they were heavily armed, but they were also the closest family Kelly and Jules had.

A nurse walked down the hall and past the officer, she did a double take, but didn't say anything. Wordy didn't even notice the nurse, he had turned back to look at Kelly, she looked small underneath the numerous tubes and wires coming from her body, the only things keeping her alive. Wordy felt as if it was his daughter in that same position, and he had to look down for a moment to keep tears from flowing from his eyes.

He finally made his way into the room and sat down in one of the chairs, he stared at Kelly for a long time, staying there for hours on end at her bedside waiting for her to wake up. The light from the rising sun entered the room coloring the white bed sheets orange and yellow. The room brightened in visible increments, the chill of the hospital didn't go away though, even with the radiant heat of the sun entering the windows.

Wordy's head snapped up as he heard a knock at the door, Greg stood at the door way looking at the father.

"I was wondering where you went," Greg said.

"I can't leave her boss, and I can't help but think this was my fault," Wordy said, looking back at Kelly.

"It wasn't Wordy. Her father would have found any excuse to beat her,"

"I know boss, but I was the one who gave him that excuse, and gave her the excuse to fight back,"

Greg sighed angrily, "Look, Wordy, it isn't your fault, you have to convince your self that, because it's true, you didn't know what was going on, none of us knew." Greg said sternly, he then took a deep breath and said in a softer tone, "Maybe you should get some rest, go home and be with your wife and kids."

"I'm staying here," Wordy said. "Since Jules can't."

"Alright," Greg said, "I'll be downstairs with Jules, okay?"

"'Kay boss," Wordy replied.

Greg left and Wordy stayed seated, he resolved to wait there until Kelly woke up. He didn't have to wait long, because Kelly's eye lids fluttered, then slowly, opened and blinked against the brightness. She stared at Wordy for a bit, she couldn't talk because she was on a ventilator, but her gaze spoke volumes.

"Kelly, you're going to be alright," Wordy said

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

**Me: Ugh this chapter sucked. AND was uber short!!!**

_**Kelly: Actually, I thought it was quite good, the emotions in it almost made me cry. AND YAY I WOKE UP! SO THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO USE MORSE CODE!!**_

**Me: Really?! Wow, you support me on something for once! You see, dad started banging around dishes in the middle of it, and mixed with Evanescence's very loud and high pitched voice, I got annoyed. That was Morse Code?**

_**Kelly: Well, better your dad bangs dishes around than your head! And yeah, that was Morse Code. **_

**Me: Ouch :P. **

_**Kelly: And in reference to the whole annoying thing, HA HA! SUCKS FOR YOU!!**_

**Me: And sucks for u too, b/c if I got annoyed enough I'd kill you off. **

_**Kelly: Eep! **_


End file.
